Paréntesis
by By.Potterciita
Summary: Ella solo había sido una interrupción mientras él se arreglaba con su ex pareja. Y ella lo sabía ¿Pero que sucede cuando se involucran los sentimientos? ¿Y cuando él aun lo hace más difícil? OneShot [HxHR]


Los personajes pertenecen a Rowling ¿a que no es aburrido escribir esto? Bueno, pero es la verdad…igual gracias por crearlos.

Este en un OneShot demasiado… dulce? Si… lo es, la verdad no se como se me ocurrió. Y ni siquiera estamos en primavera! ( x lo menos no en mi país) Quizás que hagas ahí…, nunca había escrito algo tan azucarado, ni tan largo, espero que tengan paciencia a los que lo lean, y espero que si lo leen, lo lean todito. Espero no aburrirlos…con todo mi cariño para ustedes.

Pareja: Harry P - Hermione G, para esta idea, no podía ser de otra forma D

Y bueno, la idea es de una película, la verdad solo del titulo, vi los primeros 10 min. y me inspire de inmediato. No se si tendrá que ver mas a delante por que no vi mas. Disfruten.

* * *

**Paréntesis **

Esa situación no podía estar peor…No le podía estar sucediendo a él. Luego de mucho tiempo, creyó haber encontrado la felicidad, y en esos momentos, veía peligrando todo lo que alguna vez creyó era para siempre… ¿su culpa? Él no lo creía así… Seguramente algo sucedió. Algo de lo que él aun no se ha enterado, pero en ese instante, esperaba saber que era.

- Harry, por favor…entiéndeme

No lo hacia, no podía. Se toma el pelo frustradamente. Se sienta temeroso, escondiendo su rostro tras sus manos. ¿Desde cuando él vivía en ese mundo, en ese lugar que aun no reconocía? De ella, no. No podía esperar que saliera eso de la boca de ella. Ella, que sabía todo lo que había pasado durante todos esos años, que había visto su sufrimiento. ¿Y era ella quien pedía, que él la entendiera?

- ¡¿Pero por que?! - exploto al fin

- Por que estas mal…es necesario, por los dos.

Claro que no era por los dos, si ella creía conocerlo como decía, entonces se daría cuenta de que, por muy mal que él ya este, su abandono solo lo dejaría aun peor. Esto era simple y puramente por ella. Razones le faltaban, en realidad no tenia idea el verdadero significado del por que ella hacia esto.

- Por ti, querrás decir

- Solo te estoy pidiendo un tiempo, nada más.

- Es que… no. No te entiendo ¡maldita sea, no logro comprenderte!

- ¡Lo necesito¿Qué es lo que no quieres entender, eh¿Qué estas mal?

- ¡Que no estoy mal! No intentes tratar de convencerme con eso, para que tú salgas bien de esta. ¡Por que no me dices de una vez, la maldita verdad!

- ¡Hablando de verdades, por que mejor tú, no te das cuanta de una vez, que no serias capaz de terminar una relación bien con alguien!

Harry vacilo. Miro a Ginny duramente, viendo en los ojos de la chica desesperación. Recordó como, anteriormente, cosas así ya le habían pasado. Ginny sabía perfectamente cada una de las relaciones que había tenido, y como cada una de ella, habían terminado en un total fracaso.

- Ambos sabemos Ginny, que no fui yo quien que te busco - dijo Harry, glacial.

Ginny lo mira desafiante.

- Esta bien. Se acabo. En este instante se acaba lo de nosotros. Solo te pedía unas semanas…pero no vas a lograr comprender.

- Hubieras dicho eso desde un principio. Claro…acabar todo de una vez

- ¡Por favor! Como es posible que des vuelta las cosas así. Solo quería este tiempo para pensar…

- ¿Pensar que? Yo no quiero un tiempo, yo quiero estar contigo

- ¿Es que acaso no lo puedes ver¿No entiendes que necesito esto?

Cuando termino la guerra, él había querido empezar de cero. Durante ese periodo de transición, conoció a muchas chicas. Había querido disfrutar de alguna manera, en ese tiempo, todo lo que no pudo en su juventud. Después de terminar varias relaciones, en donde su compañera le pedía más atención y él no podía dársela, se dijo que quizás, la vida se disfrute de otra manera. Ahí es cuando recordó a Ginny, su relación pasada con la pelirroja y las centenares de veces que ella intento acercarse mientras que él daba eso, como un hecho pasado. Pero una vez que retomo la relación con Ginny, se sentía tan seguro y estable, como pocas veces se sentía. Y ahora, terminar con ella, significaba un sin fin de cosas nuevas.

- Ya tomaste la decisión. No hay nada que pueda hacer… - agrega dándole la espalda

- Harry…es solo un tiempo

- Como quieras - termina el chico, saliendo del lugar, esperando en algún lugar de su corazón, que lo que Ginny dijo, sea cierto.

_**Paréntesis **__Oración o frase incidental, sin enlace necesario con los demás miembros del período, cuyo sentido interrumpe, pero no altera una situación._

Un mes, un mes había pasado sin encontrase con Ginny. Por lo visto, necesitaba no solo tiempo, sino también entretención, la que quizás con él no encontró. Bastaba solo una semana, para que la barrera del orgullo se desplomara y preguntará por ella. También le basto con solo esa información, como para memorizarse que no tenía que volver hacerlo.

Francamente, a veces pensaba que lo que sentía por la pelirroja no era más que costumbre, ya que, de no ser por Hermione, él no hubiera recordado eso, en ese minuto.

- La verdad no e sabido mucho - responde, y vuelve a tomar de su café.

- Ah - se limito a decir Hermione, e imita el gesto de Harry - y como te sientes al respecto

- Bien…supongo. Digo…no es fácil de olvidar, pero no me a costado tanto como pensaba.

- Si - salta Hermione - por lo que veo así es - ella recordaba como Harry la había ido a visitar ese día después del incidente. Jamás había visto tanta desesperación e inseguridad en los ojos esmeraldas. Creyó que no volvería a ser el mismo chico de siempre, pero ahí estaba él, enfrentándose a todo pronostico.

Harry, por la sonrisa que hizo, pareció darse cuenta de lo que pensaba Hermione.

- Bueno, al menos se que siempre podré contar contigo

- Así es - responde ella con una sonrisa sincera.

Después de charlar un breve momento más, Harry se dispuso a pagar la cuenta y salir del recinto, con la intención de dejar a Hermione en su departamento. Últimamente, salidas como esas eran bastantes frecuentes. Harry se la pasaba muy bien con Hermione, de algún modo, ella se las arreglaba para que durante el momento que estén juntos, él no recordara a Ginny. Pero una vez solo, se sentía tan inseguro como lo había estado durante su periodo escolar, queriendo que en algún momento Ginny apareciera anhelando volver con él.

Hermione por su parte, se sentía encantada ayudando a su amigo, sabia que él extrañaba mucho a su ex pareja, pero también sabia que ella ayudaba a disminuir eso. Harry un día se lo dijo y ella se sintió alagada de que a él pudiera agradarle su compañía. El trabajo la había tenido tan estresada, que cuando Harry termino con Ginny y él y ella se empezaron a juntar mas, su tensión había disminuido considerablemente. Por las tardes, sonreía con tan solo recordar la última salida con Harry y en las noches no podía dejar de pensar y repetir una y otra vez en su cabeza, cada palabra que él decía.

El fin de semana había llegado, y con eso también una idea a la cabeza de Harry. Había aparecido frente a la puerta del departamento de Hermione, y tocaba animadamente la puerta esperando su bienvenida.

- Harry - saludo Hermione recibiéndolo con buzo y una blusa suelta, un moño desamarrado y nada de maquillaje o arreglo personal. En otros tiempos se hubiera avergonzado de que la viera así, pero en esas épocas ya se había acostumbrado de que él la viera hasta de la forma mas ridícula que pudiera estar

- Hermione - dice entrando rápidamente al departamento - prepara tu maleta con la ropa mas abrigada que tengas.

- ¿Por… por que?

- Por que nos vamos a la nieve. Me dieron la dirección y me dijeron que era muy bonito y entretenido. Saldremos de inmediato para llegar los antes posibles, veras… no conozco el lugar y no nos podemos aparecer.

- ¡Pero Harry! No tengo ningún implemento para ir a la nieve, sabes que para ir ahí hay que estar preparado, incluso si vamos a ir en auto tenemos que prepararlo…

Harry sonrió, espera que Hermione reaccionara así, si no, no seria ella.

- No te preocupes - insistió Harry al ver que ella seguía reclamando - me extraña que tú especialmente no sepas que podemos arrendar todo eso haya ¿ahora tienes algo con que negarte? Por que te aviso, que no voy a aceptar un no como respuesta.

- Eh… eh… este… bueno pues yo

- ¡Hermione, apresúrate!

- ¡Esta bien! - grita corriendo hacia su habitación

_**Horas mas tarde, en la nieve…**_

- ¡Harry¡Por lo que mas quieras detente ya! - gritaba desespera Hermione, en otro de sus inútiles intentos de que Harry le hiciera caso

- ¡Pues, si quieres detenerme, alcánzame! - grito Harry a modo de respuesta

- Pero que majadero es… - dijo Hermione para ella, y comenzó a inclinarse más, para darle velocidad al ski.

Harry iba mucho más adelante que ella, incluso sus gritos ahora eran más inútiles que antes. Solo una vez había esquiado cuando era joven con sus padres, pero jamás de ese modo. Y Harry…él jamás había hecho eso, pero le había encantado y ahora se deslizaba por la nieve velozmente pero sin técnica. Hermione sonrió, pareciera que en cualquier momento le iba a salir un obstáculo y él iba a salir volando.

Decidió alcanzarlo por mas riesgoso que sea, y pararlo antes de que lo lamentaran ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser hacer lo mismo que él hacia? Solo se iba lanzando en picada a gran velocidad, no tenía ninguna gracia. Inclino mas su cuerpo y pronto pareció que el cuerpo de Harry se hacia mas grande, lo iba alcanzando, hasta que Harry se dio cuanta de si presencia y aumento mas la velocidad.

- ¡Harry! - lo reprocho Hermione - ¡esta bien, tú lo quisiste! - y de un momento a otro Hermione estaba al lado de Harry, tope a tope.

- A ver quien llega primero allá abajo Hermione

- ¡Ni loca!

- ¡Perdedora!

- ¡Maniático!

- ¡Cobarde!

Hermione balbuceo - eh… ¡Reprimido, loco impulsivo!

Harry tiro una carcajada - a que esta vez si que puedo saltar esa rampa

- ¡Loco¡Que te hace pensar que después de tres intentos, no vas a caer de cabeza de nuevo!

- Esto - y se lanza a mayor velocidad hacia la rampa

Hermione lo sigue y se adelanta antes de que Harry de la vuelta y se lanza. Se detiene a escasos metros de donde Harry cayó la última vez.

Ve como Harry se lanza y reprime un grito al ver como salta y flotaba en el aire, se comprime poco antes de verlo caer y cierra los ojos fuertemente. Cuando los abre, Harry estaba tirado en la nieve y no se movía. Iba reprenderlo cuando va llegando hacia él, pero lo que ve no le agrado para nada. Él estaba tirado con los ojos cerrados y no se movía para nada. Hermione se acerca rápidamente a él y se inca. Lo toma por los hombros y lo zarandea suavemente

- Harry. Oh Dios… que no le pase nada. Harry despierta

La castaña se inclino hasta él, le tomo el rostro y abrió sus ojos para que reaccionara, pero no paso nada. Un susto indescriptible se apodero de ella. Había leído y visto en noticiarios, miles de accidentes así, en donde las personas terminaban muertas. Tiro un grito de susto por el pensamiento. Las cabañas estaban mas abajo y ella no podía cargarlo exponiéndolo a algo más grave. El susto pasa a desesperación, comienza a mirar hacia todos lados y no ve a nadie más. Toma a Harry por los hombros una vez mas, pero esta vez lo agita mas fuerte y desesperadamente. En un intento de solución recuerda exactamente como cayo Harry, él se lanzo a gran velocidad y cuando toco suelo, Hermione cerro los ojos por un breve instante, pero aun así vio todo. La imagen de Harry rodando en la nieve la espanto y pensó que debió haber sido un golpe muy fuerte como para dejarlo así.

Comienza a gritar palabras de auxilio pero nadie llega, el coraje que sentía era grandísimo, se sentía inútil sin hacer nada. Lo vuelve a tomar y lo atrae hasta su pecho abrazándolo, reza unas palabras antes de que unas lagrimas se deslizaran por sus ojos.

- Harry, por favor…por favor despierta.

- Solo si me sigues abrazando así - escucha Hermione claramente la voz de Harry, demasiado clara para un persona que acababa de estar inconsciente

- ¡Harry¡No sabes como me asustaste! - dijo Hermione y lo abrazo mas fuertemente - ¿desde hace cuanto que estas consiente?

-¿Y quien dijo que alguna vez no lo estuve? - declaro con una sonrisa - solo estaba descansando en tus brazos. Creo que nunca podré caer bien…

- ¿Qué…? - Hermione lo soltó fuertemente, dejándolo caer en la helada nieve - ¡esta si que no te la perdono Harry Potter! - se levanta y comienza a caminar rápidamente, alejándose de él lo mas posible

- ¡Hermione! - grito Harry divertido. Se levanta y la sigue - Hermione… no te enojes, solo quería… - decía inútilmente, mientras la chica caminaba cada vez mas rápido. Harry corre hasta alcanzarla, se coloca delante de ella - divertirme un poco

- ¿A si? Pues tienes un concepto muy abstracto de diversión, por que eso no fue para nada divertido!

- Esta bien lo reconozco… ¿perdóname si?

- No

- Nunca mas vuelvo hacer algo así, no a ti ¿tanto te preocupo que hasta lloraste por mi?

- Estaba asustada y desesperada, no llore por ti sino por la situación - mintió

- Eso es mentira, tú lloraste por mí ¿cierto? - reclamo Harry acercándose a ella cada vez mas

- No, ya te dije…

- Si, lloraste por mí por que te importo, y mucho. No me digas que no… - y la toma por la cintura - ¿me perdonas?

- Ya te lo dije… - responde Hermione nerviosa por el cercano contacto

- Entonces no me dejas opción - se precipita Harry y la toma en brazos

- ¿Qué haces Harry? - pregunta desesperada Hermione al verse en los brazos de Harry y como este camina complicadamente por la nieve

- Para que me perdones, te llevara hasta las cabañas sin que tú tengas que dar un paso ¿ya?

- No quiero, no quiero, bájame Harry, en cualquier momentos te caes y de paso yo también. No quiero…

- Shhh, ya estamos llegando vez? Estamos cada vez mas cerca

- Tonterías, apenas avanzas así¡ya bájame!

- No - y comienza a correr

Hermione grito durante los primeros segundos, reclamándole inútilmente a Harry todo eso, aunque por dentro estaba que estallaba de la risa. Antes de llegar a las cabañas, tropezaron tres veces, y las tres veces quedaba enterrada en la nieve aguantando una carcajada para ver a Harry levantarse rápidamente y volverla a tomar en brazos. Después de muchas risas, llegaron.

- Recuérdame nunca mas venir a la nieve contigo

- Por supuesto que no

- Enserio Harry…eres imposible

Harry le guiño un ojo - lo se

Hermione rodó los ojos divertida. Harry estaba muy diferente esos últimos días, mucho mas alegre y eso la ponía alegre a ella de paso.

- Me iré a cambiar, estoy toda mojada

- Yo también, nos vemos aquí abajo - y ambos subieron sus cuartos

_**Momentos mas tardes, en la cafetería…**_

- ¿Y como te esta yendo en las investigaciones?

- Podría estar mejor… pero Anthony no aprueba ninguna de las propuestas que hago, y sin su financiamiento no puedo seguir…

- ¿Anthony Lesser? - Hermione asiente - ¿ese mequetrefe es tu jefe?

- Es un buen jefe, pero últimamente no se que le sucede. Hace un tiempo que no anda muy agradable…

- Cualquier cosa que necesites me dices - dice Harry recibiendo la orden que habían pedido

Estuvieron hablando como hace mucho venían haciendo. En un momento Hermione nombro a Ginny sin querer y vio inmediatamente como Harry se desanimo por un instante. Ella pudo apreciar que él aun la quería, y aun más, se dio cuenta de que la extrañaba. Se dijo estrictamente a ella, no volver a nombrar más a la pelirroja.

- Hermione, tienes mermelada aquí - dijo Harry apuntándose la mejilla, cerca del labio.

- ¿Dónde¿Me lo sacas? - sugirió Hermione, incrédula

- ¿Con mi lengua? - pregunto con una sonrisa coqueta Harry

Hermione por un momento quedo perpleja y se sonrojo levemente, pero al cabo se unos segundos comprendió lo que él decía.

- ¡Harry! - Hermione lo reprendió con un suave golpe en el hombro y con un paño se limpio ella misma.

Harry carcajeo - solo bromeaba

- Claro que si - dice Hermione, aparentando algo que no sentía, desinterés

**oooooooooooo **

- Harry quieres apresurarte. Mañana tengo que trabajar y no tengo nada listo - le grito Hermione, cuando estaban subiendo las maletas al auto y él aun no regresaba.

Habían pasado un fin de semana increíble. Hace mucho tiempo que Hermione no se entretenía de esa forma y a Harry le pasaba lo mismo. Lastima que el día domingo hacia presencia con su torturador recuerdo de que el siguiente día es lunes, teniendo que así, volver a sus obligaciones.

- Ya voy, solo termino de sacar algunas fotos y nos vamos, no te desesperes - el ojiverde se acerca rápidamente a ella y se coloca a su lado posando - Sonríe para la foto Herm - Hermione quedo loca con tanto flash

- Es la última Herms, de veras, déjame dejarla ahí… - el moreno coloco la cámara en un estante - y listo…

- Vamos Harry, el flash ya sale! - Harry se va a colocar junto a Hermione esperando que salga el Flash - ¿y que hacemos para el recuerdo?

- ¿Alguna sugerencia? - pregunta el ojiverde

- Algo así como girar o tirarnos bolas de nieve ¿o no?

- No. Por que mejor - se acerca estrechamente a ella - un… - la acerca rápidamente a ella. Ambos olvidaron la fotografía sin darse cuanta de que se acercaban cada vez más, hasta sentir sus alientos. Estaban tan concentrados en uno en el otro, que cuando el flash salio disparado, los dos miraron de donde había provenido esa luz y fue el detonante para que despertaran.

- Eh… será mejor que me suba al auto, debemos partir Harry… - sugirió Hermione escapando de la mirada del moreno.

El viaje, en un principio silencioso, paso a ser lo mas normal posible entre ellos luego de unos minutos. Ninguno sin poder dejar de pensar en que casi se besan. Harry lamento el haber hecho eso en ese momento, debió haber buscado un momento más oportuno. Desde hace unos días que los labios de Hermione deseaban ser probados por él.

Una vez en casa y después de desempacar todo, la castaña no pudo seguir esquivando el recuerdo de los labios de Harry tan cerca de ella. ¡Estuvo a punto de besarlo, y un maldito flash lo arruino! Su corazón deseaba aquel beso, su razón no.

Harry entro a tomar desayuno a aquel lugar, como cada mañana lo hacia, un día de trabajo.

- Buenos días John, me das lo mismo de siempre

- Bien Harry.

Harry no se sentía bien. Cuando despertó esta mañana, una nostalgia lo invadió sorpresivamente. Recordó el viaje a la nieve con Hermione, y le gustaría retroceder el tiempo y seguir ahí. No sabia que había cambiado ese día, se sentía extrañamente familiar aquel sentimiento, tal vez parecido a cuando Ginny lo dejo, pensó el moreno. Pero desde hace tiempo que a ella no la ve, y no cree que sea esa la razón, mas que mal, todos los anteriores días había despertado perfectamente.

- Harry - el aludido se da vuelta a mirar al interruptor de sus pensamientos.

- Ginny - dijo Harry, sorprendido - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Sabía que estarías aquí, por eso vine.

- ¿Y… a que se debe esto?

- Te estuve buscando el fin de semana, pero me dijeron que andabas de viaje… ¿con Hermione?

- A si es, fuimos a la nieve - dijo Harry levemente entusiasmado - ¿Por qué me buscabas?

- Pero Harry… creí que no era necesario aclarar ese punto. Quiero estar contigo tontito - decía Ginny acercándose a él.

- Pero… pero yo creí que

- Solo te pedí un tiempo, y creo que ya ha pasado más del suficiente

- Ginny, lo de nosotros no fue un tiempo, nosotros terminamos, creo que lo tienes claro… - dijo Harry levantándose y comenzando a caminar

- Entonces… ¿no quieres volver¿Es eso?

Harry la miro y dudo

Hermione ese día decidió hacerle compañía a Harry en el desayuno. Él a veces se lo pedía, y algunas veces ella no podía. Esa vez decidió ir por cuanta propia, quería darle una sorpresa. Sin contar que tenía unas ganas enormes de verlo. Por eso, cuando se bajo del taxi frente al local, jamás imagino ver a través de la ventana a Ginny ahí, menos ver como ambos se acercaban y se besaban.

Fue en ese momento que Hermione comprendió todo. Comprendió que lo que se había negado a aceptar, en ese momento le fue revelado de manera salvaje, estaba enamorada de Harry Potter. También supo que fue una ilusa al creer que quizás él se fijara en ella y que olvidaría a Ginny por ella. Él aun no lo olvidaba, la prueba estaba frente a sus ojos y era muy doloroso. Había creído que Harry se sentía bien con ella, que le gustaba su compañía y que los coqueteos significaban algo. Pero no era así, él solo buscaba alguien para pasar sus penas, y no creía que Harry la había usado, solo necesitaba a una amiga, nada más.

Volviendo sobre sus pasos, fue hacia lo único que la podría distraer en esos momentos. Y limpiándose las amargas lagrimas, fue rumbo hacia su trabajo.

- Pero Anthony, no entiendo que es lo malo en todo esto, eh venido millones de veces a pedirte financiamiento y no me los das. Eh visto como has aprobado otros proyectos aun mas descabellados que este - dijo Hermione liberando parte de la tensión que sentía.

- ¿Y por que no le vas a pedir a tu noviecito Potter que te ayude, eh?

- ¿Harry¿Qué tiene que ver en esto él?

- Desde que te hiciste novia de él, que has despreocupado mucho tú trabajo, Hermione.

- Claro que no lo e despreocupado, no se de donde sacaste eso, al igual de que Harry es mi novio. Él no lo es… te has equivocado en todo

- ¿Potter no es tu novio?

- Claro que no, es solo… un amigo... - dijo con amargura

- ¡valla! Todo este tiempo creyendo que eran novios…

- No entiendo a que va todo esto, Anthony

- Entonces… ¿estas libre esta noche? Me gustaría llevarte a un lugar muy lindo a cenar

- ¿Te refieres a una cita? - pregunto incrédula

- Si… claro, si no tienes nada que hacer. Espero que no te niegues

Hermione estaba atónita, ahora entendía por que su jefe no estaba muy agradable con ella los últimos días.

- Si claro, no tengo nada que hacer - dijo recordando como cada noche se juntaba con Harry, pero ahora él debe tener otros compromisos.

La tarde había llegado y Hermione estaba tirada sobre su cama sin ánimos de nada. Harry había cambiado totalmente su vida y la de él, ahora seguiría igual, como si solo de un paréntesis en su vida se hubiera tratado ella ¿pero que más quería? él nunca había prometido nada o dicho algo al respecto... Estaba desesperada, jamás había sentido algo así y no sabía que hacer, le gustaría decirle a Harry lo que siente pero lo más prudente es dejar las cosas como están, y que sigan su curso normal. Su almohada estaba empapada de lágrimas y no podía detenerlas, ahora si que había perdido a Harry, por que ni siquiera lo tendría como las últimas semanas lo tuvo.

El teléfono sonó odiando el sonido.

- Diga

- Hermione, habla Harry

- Hola Harry - dijo desanimada

- ¿Sucede algo? Noto tu voz rara. Fui a buscarte a tu trabajo y ya te habías ido…

- No Harry, no sucede nada, solo tenia cosas que hacer - dijo Hermione recuperando su tono de voz habitual y esperando que Harry le contara sobre su reconciliación con Ginny.

- Hermione, hoy paso algo - el moreno realmente se sentía incomodo con lo que iba a decir, pero no sabia si debería estarlo.

- ¿Si¿Qué paso Harry? - pregunto sabiendo la respuesta.

- Este… bueno pues, lo que sucede es que

- Harry, dime luego. No te preocupes ¿no creo que sea nada grave cierto?

- No, no… bueno, lo que pasa es que hoy me encontré con Ginny y pues…

- ¿Te encontraste con Ginny? - pregunto Hermione con una voz muy alta, expresando sorpresa

- Si, y estuvimos hablando. Quiere volver…

- ¡Pero Harry¡Eso es maravilloso! Al fin ¿no? - dijo con falso entusiasmo

- Si… puede ser - Harry realmente no se esperaba esa reacción de la castaña, había esperado algo menos eufórico. Y honestamente no creía que esa era la reacción que quería oír.

- Pero cuéntame ¿en que quedaron?

Harry perdió todas las ganas de contarle algo, no quería decirle eso a ella ni a nadie.

- Quedamos de cenar esta noche y ahí hablaríamos mejor, la verdad aun no lo se Hermione…

Hermione, que esperaba a un Harry mas alegre, se sorprendió al enterarse de que no habían vuelto inmediatamente como había imaginado.

- ¿Qué no estas seguro de volver? Pero si eso es lo que siempre deseaste - las palabras salieron de su boca involuntarias.

- Si, tienes razón, no se en que estaba pensando - dijo con una determinación que no se había escuchado en el resto de la conversación - creo que me equivoque respecto a ti…

Hubo un silencio en donde ni las respiraciones se escuchaban

- ¿Por qué… ¿que dices? - pregunto confundida

- ¿Sabes Hermione? Pensé que tal vez tú también estabas pasando por lo mismo que yo, pero me doy cuanta que no es así.

La castaña como pocas veces, no entendía a lo que se refería, él debería estar feliz ahora y no seguir diciendo esas cosas que de alguna forma la herían.

- Como sea…tengo una cita que preparar. Nos vemos Hermione…

En el momento que colgó el teléfono, ella no sabia si realmente había cortado o seguía en línea. Estaba demasiado pasmada como para darse cuenta. Si él iba a seguir con su vida, ella tenía que comenzar, y también tenía una cita hoy. Viendo la hora se fue a duchar, y los antiguos pensamientos de cancelar la cena, se fueron por el drenaje.

**oooooooooooooooo**

- Es muy bonito Anthony, gracias por invitarme - Hermione observo el lugar. Era un restaurant muy bonito y sobre todo, pensó la castaña, muy caro.

- No tienes nada que agradecer. Aquí el agradecido soy yo. Hermione…discúlpame por como me comporte estos últimos meses, no era mi intención comportarme de esas manera, creo que no me di cuanta

- Esta bien Anthony, solo fue una confusión ¿no? - debatió Hermione coquetamente

Pidieron la cena y comenzaron a charlar animadamente mientras esperaban. Pero Hermione, aunque aparentaba lo contrario, no se lo estaba pasando bien. Ya imagina a Ginny y Harry besándose baja una noche romántica mientras este le pedía matrimonio. No fue mucho lo que tuvo que esperar para saber que estaban haciendo la pelirroja y el moreno en ese momento. Los vio entrar de la mano al restaurant y sintió como su estomago de revolvía y su cabeza daba vueltas. Eso no le podía estar pasando…

Harry tuvo que llevar a Ginny a uno de los locales más solicitados de todo Londres para complacer a la pelirroja. Ella había creído que Harry le iba a preparar una cena romántica solo para ellos dos, pero él no estaba con ánimos de hacer nada, así que no tuvo otra opción que hacer esto. El mayordomo los llevo hasta una mesa y Harry ayudo a sentarse a Ginny.

- Valla Harry, este lugar si que es muy lindo. Creo que a menudo podríamos repetir esto

- Si, puede ser - dijo Harry con tal de no ocupar su cerebro para pensar en esos momentos

- ¿Sucede algo Harry?

- No ¿Por qué preguntas?

- ¿Por qué pregunto? Pareciera que estuvieras en otro mundo, por eso Harry. Llevo trancando de establecer una conversación contigo desde que salimos de mi apartamento y lo único que has hecho es asentir. Si es por que encuentras que vamos demasiado rápido te digo que no te preocupes. Fuimos novios durante 3 años, no hay nada que temer

- No es eso Ginny - dijo Harry cansado de todo lo que ella había dicho

- ¿entonces que?

- Es…No es nada, estoy bien, solo algo candado por el trabajo, nada mas.

Ginny solo se dispuso a cambiar de tema.

- Harry ¿no es Hermione la chica que esta ahí? - dijo Ginny apuntando disimuladamente a su lado, en unas pocas mesas mas haya.

Harry giro su cabeza rápidamente y lo que vio lo dejo anonadado. Podía ver el perfecto perfil de Hermione sonriente y despampanante. Harry tuvo que contener el pararse de su sitio, correr hasta ella y besarla. Mas cuando vio que ella no estaba sola ¿acaso ese no era Anthony Lesser? No podía ser ¿Qué hacia Hermione con él¿Esa era una cita¿Y como es que él no sabía nada? Una angustia comenzó a recorrerle por todo el cuerpo, que no le permitió comer bien durante toda la cena.

En una de sus tantas miradas clandestinas hacia la mesa de Hermione, Harry vio que ella no se encontraba ahí. Comenzó a buscarla y la vio caminando hacia los baños. Se disculpo con Ginny diciendo que volvía enseguida y salio en persecución de Hermione. Cuando la chica estaba entrando, sintió como alguien la detiene sujetando su mano.

- ¡Harry! -grito Hermione de susto y sorpresa - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a cenar con Ginny aquí y te vi. Necesito hablar contigo - dijo arrastrándola hacia un lugar mas vació

- Si…, dime.

- ¿Qué haces cenando con ese tipo? - pregunto tratando de no sonar molesto

- Pues…me invito a cenar y acepte

- ¿Por qué¿Te gusta? - esta vez o pudo contener su desagrado al hablar

- No…no - respondió nerviosa - pero una cena lo puede cambiar todo - agrego cambiando de actitud

- ¿Qué¿Estas coqueteando con ese¿Desde hace cuando que están saliendo?

- Es la primera vez que ceno con él, Harry… ¿Por qué te importa tanto? Yo ceno con quien quiera

- ¿Acaso crees que no me importa¿Es posible que durante todo este tiempo, nada haya cambiado entre nosotros?

Hermione no podía responder eso. Claro que las cosas habían cambiado, pero no podía decirle que se había enamorado de él.

- Dime, dime que nada a cambiado entre nosotros y que solamente somos amigos.

- Yo…Harry por favor, no se a que va todo esto

- ¡Dime! - dijo acorralando - Di que no sientes nada por mi - la arrincono a la pared con ambas manos al lado de su rostro

- ¡No¿Qué quieres que diga? Mejor vete con Ginny - su mirada estaba clavada en los ojos de Harry, que detonaban desesperación y anhelo

- ¿Qué no lo ves? No quiero ir con Ginny…no quiero ir con nadie mas. Solo quiero estar contigo ¿y sabes por que?

- No… - respondió bajamente

Harry miro fijamente a la castaña durante unos segundos que fueron eternos. En su vida, él había sabido pocas cosas. Siempre se caracterizo por ser despistado y no darse cuanta de lo que tenía a su lado. Pero en esos momentos, teniendo a Hermione frente a él, tan cerca viendo sus castaños ojos mirándolo suplicantes, entendió todo. No había podido descifrar que era lo que le inspiraba Hermione por todos esos meses, por que jamás había sentido algo así. Jamás había tenido la necesidad de estar con alguien y querer protegerla por sobre todas las cosas. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo como cuando vio a Hermione con otro hombre, y si esos eran celos, esperaba no tenerlos nunca mas, la sensación era muy desagradable.

Entonces, en un acto deseoso, toma sus labios presionaros, desesperado por conocer el sabor de Hermione. Nada se sentía tan llenador como eso, tan seguro y a la vez temeroso, tan intenso y a la vez delicado. Ginny solo había sido una estabilidad emocional en su vida. Había temido quedarse solo, y cuando ella lo dejo, sucedió. Tuvo miedo. Pero una vez en compañía de Hermione ya nada importaba. Y ahora, cuado no había estado con ella, no fue inseguridad lo que sentía, si no una angustia que no le permitía seguir vivo.

Y ya no quería guardarlo mas, amaba Hermione Granger y estaba dispuesto a todo por ella. Se separan lentamente y él le regala una sonrisa de felicidad.

- Por que te amo. Y por que quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo

- ¿Y Ginny? - pregunto Hermione, no dando crédito a lo que oía

- Al diablo con Ginny, ella desapareció de mi vida hace mucho. Si quieres voy y le digo inmediatamente… - comenzó Harry alejándose de ella, para supuestamente ir a aclarar unas cuantas cosas cos ciertas personas.

- No. No te vayas - dijo Hermione tomándolo rápidamente de la mano - No te alejes de mí nunca mas

Harry la miro tiernamente antes de abrazarla - Te amo tanto mi Herm, tanto tanto…

Hermione tomo los labios de Harry rápidamente. Comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, prendiendo una llama en Harry al instante. Desarmo la camiseta de Harry y metió sus manos dentro, mientras Harry acariciaba su suave espalda descubierta.

- ¿Qué tal si buscamos una salida trasera? - sugirió Hermione, provocativa.

- ¿No seria muy cruel?

Hermione lo reprendió con la mirada y demostró enojo.

- Esta bien, lo que tú quieras - sonriendo, la toma de la mano y se la llevo, como ella quería, a buscar una salida.

- Harry - lo detuvo Hermione

- ¿Si?

- Te amo - y se tiro a los brazos de Harry, probando nuevamente esos labios que ahora son suyos, y esperaba que así fuera siempre.

_**Fin**_

_Y? les gusto? Espero que si. Al menos yo me entretuvo escribiendo. ¿me dejan un review? Si llegaron hasta, ya nada les cuesta._

_Es increíble como uno se da cuanta de las cosas. Las cosas que tienen que pasar! Valla ver uno a esos dos. A veces deseo que la vida fuera como un fic. Siempre tan intenso y donde se aprecian muchas cosas._

_Falta tan poco para la peli, siempre que veo las pelis, me es inevitable pensar en HHR juntos. Quizás que valla a pasar en esta! Como algún abrazo por ahí…? Jiji, algo es algo_

_Y el libro, el ultimo, no se si lo pueda aguantar! Quizás haga lo mismo que el tipo de lost, dejarlo para que sea el último libro que lea en mi vida. No… se que no lo voy a hacer._

_Saludos!_


End file.
